KND Operation JAPAN
by XxEternalMercuryxX
Summary: My 1st Codename: KND fanfic. How exactly did Wally and Kuki meet, and what were they like before the KND? 3x4, 1x5, 2x5? HIATUS. EDITED VERSION TO BE POSTED SOON.
1. Chapter 1

K.N.D. Operation J.A.P.A.N.

Chapter 1: Kuki, Meet Wallabee

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kids Next Door. Though I wish I did…:(

Sakura Sanban started when she heard the buzz of the doorbell. "Who could that be?" she asked herself as she walked out of the kitchen where she had been reading the latest issue of 'Seventeen' Magazine. Hey, just because she was a mother of two didn't mean that she couldn't act young, did it?

The doorbell buzzed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses," she muttered as she walked up to the front door and looked through the peephole. She saw a pretty woman with blue eyes and short blonde hair carrying a little baby who looked exactly like her (who was probably her son) with one arm. Her other hand was held by the hand of a cute little boy with his mother's hair and eyes, but who probably took after his father. He looked around seven-ish or so. 'One year older than my older daughter, Kuki' Sakura thought. 'They seem like nice people. Perhaps I should say hello.' With that, Sakura Sanban opened the door, not knowing that that action would change her daughter Kuki's life forever.

A.N. Sorry, sorry sorry! I know short chapters are evil, but I need sleep: it's like 1:18 in the morning! And my dad had heart surgery recently, so I've been stressed out! And please review! I thrive on reviews, and no flames please! This is my first ficcy ever, so please be kind! I have one request from all of you. If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chappie, I won't update! Capiche? readers nod and start typing reviews while authoress looks on in glee Remember, R+R:) See y'all next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

K.N.D. Operation J.A.P.A.N.

Chapter 2: Kuki, Meet Wallabee Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kids Next Door. Though I wish I did…:(

With that, Sakura Sanban opened the door, not knowing that that action would change her daughter Kuki's life forever…

Ms. Sanban swung the door open and greeted her visitors. "Hello! And who might be gracing me with their presence this fine day?" she asked, pinching the 7-year old's cheek, to which he scowled. She turned to face what appeared to be the mother of the two children. "I'm Ms. Sanban, But you can call me Sakura. And you are…? She asked the smiling blue-eyed blonde young woman.

"I'm Winifred Beatles, and these are my sons Wallabee and Joey," She responded, gesturing to each of her children in turn. "And we're your new neighbors."

"How nice. Winnie-can I call you Winnie?-Have you met my two children yet?" Ms. Sanban asked.

"Yes, of course, and no I haven't." Ms. Beatles answered laughingly.

"You should. I'm sure your little boys would love to meet my girls!" Ms. Sanban said excitedly, winking. "Kuki! Mushi! Come here for a second! Oh Winnie, they are little- "

"No we wouldn't, lady. At least _I_ wouldn't want to meet a cruddy girl!" Wally interrupted, and looked on in disgust as his little brother, who was clapping his hands in glee at the prospect of making a new friend.

"Wallabee!" Ms. Beatles looked at her older son, and adopted her 'mom pose', which was one hand on her hip, her head cocked to one side, both her eyebrows raised, her lips pursed, and her weight resting on one foot. "How rude of you! Apologize to Ms. Sanban this instant!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Wallabee apologized meekly with his head bowed while his mother looked on skeptically: Wallabee never apologized to anyone. Sure enough, when both the mothers had their backs turned, Wallabee stuck his tongue out naughtily at the now conversing women. But unbeknownst to him, someone was watching his every move. Two people, in fact. Ms. Sanban's daughters.

END OF CHAPPIE! ;)….Jk! Jk! Jk! I was just kidding…you should have seen your faces! Lol

"Hi Mom!" a cheerful voice called out behind Wallabee. He looked behind him in the direction of the voice. And he saw a girl. No, two girls…though one appeared to be the younger sister…screw the toddler! She had seen him! And cruddy girls were not worthy enough to look upon this Wallabee (A.N. I couldn't resist making him Sesshy-like! Heehee..)!…Was she even a girl? She looked like slobbering, puking little monster…But his musings were interrupted when Ms. Sanban spoke.

"Why hello Kuki-chan! And where's my little Mushi?" she pretended to look around and at last rested her eyes on her younger daughter, who squealed in delight as her mother gave her a great big bear hug. Putting her younger daughter down, Ms. Sanban started her spiel. "Children, as of today, you two have new playmates!...If it's ok with their mother, that is."

"Of course!" Ms. Beatles smiled as the two girls beamed. "You didn't even have to ask! Carry on..."

"Thank you very much, Winnie. As I was saying, you children will be playing together….once a week, let's say?" Ms. Sanban asked her new friend.

"Same as before, Sakura." Winnie said as she smiled.

"You all heard what I said! Go on out and play!" Ms. Sanban shooed then out the door while trying not to crack up. "Did you see their faces? Wally looked angry, but smitten, and Kuki looked smitten….in fact, I think they were all smitten! We'll be grandmas before you know it, Winnie!"

"I think you're right, Sakura. I think you're right." Winnie agreed as she and Sakura shared identical evil, scheming grins.

A.N. So, what do you guys think? I hope I did better than the last chapter, ans I hope none of my lovely readers have lost interest in my ficcy! blanches at the thought and posts the new chapter quickly R+R, peoples! 

Later A.N. Ok…ff is being crazy! They only uploaded half of chappie 2! So I'm gonna upload this again and delete what I originally uploaded as chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquamarine Kitten: Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen that I haven't updated in forever, but aren't you all happy to hear from your most favorite-est authoress ever? smiles and waits patiently: hears crickets chirping all around her Well fine! Be that way! But do you know what would make me happier? R(ead) and R(eview) of course, and for you to check out my sister Itzika's fics! That is if you like Yu Yu Hakusho, yaoi/yuri (more like shoujo-ai, shounen-ai) and…I think it's called Black Cat? She's really awesome, and an amazing writer :)

Itzika: So are you, imoto-chan. from behind Aquamarine Kitten

A.M.K: AAAHH! Onee-chan, don't DO that!

Itz: Hee hee. hugs Aquamarine Kitten

A.M.K: Hidoi yo! Hmph! goes to other side of room

Itz: sad face imoto-chaaan…

A.M.K:…slowly turns around Ack! Nooo! Not the sad face! Onegai, minna-san, review so I can gain some semblance of immunity to the horrible evilness of the sad face! Or as my friend J.G. says, so I can no longer be 'mune' to it.

Itz: I'll never stop! Never!

A.M.K: Then my reviewers shall assist me! Beware their power!

Itz: Oh I'm SO scared…

A.M.K: Fine then…smirks I'll just tell them not to check out your fics! Hee hee for me!

Itz: Imoto-chan…now YOU'RE being the mean one.

Chapter 3: School Days for Kuki-chan

THREE YEARS LATER…

"Kuki-chan! Get down here now! You don't want to be late for your first day of fifth grade, do you?" The said Kuki started, jumping three feet in the air and nearly hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Hai Okaa-san! Be down in 10!" She smirked. Five minutes to get dressed…the other five to torment her annoying imoto-chan! She walked to her closet. What to wear today?

Ooo! What about that adorable outfit Okaa-san bought her that one day? Technically a cleaner, newer version of something similar to what she already had but hey, it was new right? She quickly slipped it on. Inspecting herself in the full-length mirror on the other side of her room, she nodded in satisfaction.

The outfit actually fit her well, considering that Okaa-san had gotten it for her over a year ago, judging by the size on the tag in the back. Wasn't she one size bigger than that? She must not have grown at all over the summer…then again; most girls didn't hit their growth spurts until around thirteen or fourteen. And she was what? Ten? Oh yes, she should've grown SO much. But her parent's weren't that tall so she'd have to live with it…that is until she DID hit her growth spurt…mwahaha! She had to start getting used to thinking in English if she was ever going to speak it well, let alone be able to understand lessons in a foreign language. English was so difficult!

And Okaa-san had also said that she would be required to take another foreign language by the school, even when she was already learning English as a second language. Wasn't the point of taking a second language in school to make the students know more than one language? It just wasn't fair!

How was she supposed to cope with learning Spanish or French when she was learning English already? And neither of the two language had anything to do with Japanese! Or anything to do with the kanji, for that matter. At least English, French, and Spanish were all written in the same way. If they weren't, her brain would surely explode. Ok so the average human only used two percent of their brain. Or was it twenty? Anyway, it was completely beside the point!

She spun around, admiring the effect of her green pleated skirt as it swirled around her knees. It was her old school uniform's skirt with a few…adjustments. Along with adding a pocket on the upper right side of it (complete with an embroidered rose on the pocket flap) her Okaa-san had taken the hem down to allow for more decency, claiming that her legs had grown longer. Obviously, she was scared of 'naughty American boys' and that they would be indecent.

Thankfully, her shirt wasn't the same one as her uniform's. To be honest, she had always found its matching shirt to be slightly dorky, what with the whole collar and huge bow thing going on. Dorky would be the last word that came to mind to describe the shirt she was wearing right now, though. She was currently wearing an off-white polo shirt. Okaa-san had been kind enough to embroider yet another rose on the single right-breast pocket. Roses had always been both hers and her mother's favorite flower: her mother because it was the first flower that Mr. Sanban ever gave her, and Kuki's because her mother liked it. And being the romantic type, how was she not to fall for the most romantic flower of them all?

Once she picked up her backpack from the corner of her room, she would be all set for her first day of fifth grade! Unless you counted her unkempt 'bed-head' hair and her horrid morning breath, she was ready! Quickly brushing her teeth and finger-combing her hair, she realized something was missing. The most important accessory of all: earrings.

She walked over to her vanity and opened her jewelry box. Those rose earrings her grandpa got her for her birthday would be perfect! After hurriedly running a brush though her back-length raven hair and placing a green headband on her head, she smiled at her reflection. She looked fantastic, even to herself: though her obsidian eyes were wide with what looked like fear, she was biting on her lip so hard that she tasted blood, and she was sure that she was about to puke, her stomach felt so queasy. But she wasn't scared, not at all!

This was her first year going to school in the United States, but three-year-old Mushi-chan wouldn't be going to school because she was 'too young' for pre-school. Her mother wasn't quite ready to send her little baby off to school in a foreign country yet. Lucky little sneak. She was smart, Kuki had seen it when she had been able to read a twelve-page storybook by herself a few nights ago. When she was Mushi's age, she was still getting the hang of talking, and hadn't touched a book until age four. Oh well, she could torment Mushi if she ever wanted help with her homework! Maybe she didn't have to even wait that long. She could smell pancakes from the kitchen on the floor below her. Imoto-chan loved pancakes, almost as much as she loved her Rainbow Monkeys: if she, the evil and sneaky Kuki Sanban could eat enough, and leave only ONE for Mushi, she would be getting even for the time that she made fun of her First Ever Rainbow Monkey! Haha…With that happy thought in mind, she skipped down to breakfast.


End file.
